Secreto
by Linah294
Summary: Katara tiene un secreto el cual no quiere revelarle a nadie. Zuko esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para descubirlo. Que sera?. Que pasara entre ellos?. ZukoxKatara. R


Estaba de noche, se podía decir que era de madrugada

Estaba de noche, se podía decir que era de madrugada. Katara se encontraba en el corazón del bosque sentada encima de un árbol, no quería estar cerca del área de campamento. Culpa y asco era lo que sentía, pero cada día se iba acostumbrando. Las cosas se ponían más difíciles cada día, especialmente ahora que había un nuevo miembro, Zuko. Ahora había mas boca que alimentar, y menos dinero ya que son uno de los grupos mas buscados en las naciones.

-"Nunca pensé que iba a terminar en una situación como esta" - se dijo Katara. Respiro profundo y aguanto las lagrimas que sus ojos querían derramar, no podía estar llorando cada vez que esto pasaba. Bajó del árbol y camino hacia un pequeño lago, comenzó a practicar un poco para quitarse el evento de la mente. Minutos después se comenzó a sentir cansada y decidió que era tiempo de descansar. Se recostó contra el árbol y con el tiempo se durmió.

Katara se despertó a los rayos del sol, le dolía toda la espalda. _Estos son los "beneficios" de dormir en superficies como estas. _

-"Katara! , Katara donde estas?"- voceaban Aang y Sokka. Katara se paró con cuidado y camino hacia la dirección de donde venían las voces.

-"Sokka, Aang! , estoy aquí. No tuvieron que preocuparse por mi" - les dijo Katara sonriendo, para asegurarle que se encontraba bien.

Zuko quien se encontraba detrás la miro sospechoso. El tenia una idea de las escapadas de Katara en la noche, pero no le mencionaba nada a los otros jóvenes ya que eso no era asunto de el. El joven no negaba la idea de que le preocupaba hacia donde iba, pero era decisión de ella si algún día le quería decir.

Katara sintió la mirada de Zuko en ella, pero decidió ignorarlo. _No veo el punto de llevarme bien con el, me repugna su presencia. _Katara borró ese comentario de su mente y les sonrió.

-"Porque no vamos a cambiarnos de vestuarios para buscar algo de comer?" - sugirió Katara.

-"Claro!" - dijo Aang.

-"Con todo el gusto del mundo" - dijo Sokka, contento de que ya iba a comer algo. Toph siguió el grupo sin opinar, al igual que Zuko.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Los jóvenes se habían puesto sus vestuarios para ir a la pequeña villa, no podían arriesgar ser reconocidos. Katara al igual que los demás entraron al primer restaurante que encontraron.

Una de las camareras los llevó a una mesa donde hubiera asiento para todos.

-"Katara, como tu eres la que anda con el dinero, que crees que es lo mas apropiado y económico?".

-"Pidan lo que quieran, no se preocupen por la cuenta".

-"En serio?" - le pregunto Sokka no creyeron las palabras que salían de la boca de su pequeña hermana. Sokka, Aang y Toph ordenaron lo que se les apetecía, pero Zuko no quiso ser parte de la obra.

_No se lo que este haciendo, pero no voy a ser parte de cualquier obra que este haciendo tras nuestras espaldas. _

Zuko se sentó pensando por unos minutos y después dirigió su mirada hacia Katara, se veía nerviosa y un poco molesta. Zuko se encontraba sentado al lado de ella.

Katara estaba esquivando la mirada de uno de los camareros, cual buscaba cualquiera excusa para pasar por la mesa de ellos. Los demás estaban muy ocupados comiendo para darse cuenta. Zuko decidió dejar ir el caso.

Los minutos pasaban y las cosas se ponían aun mas intensa. El camarero ahora estaba dejando notas en la mesa de ellos, estaba siendo lo mas discreto posible. Zuko decidió hacer algo al respecto y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katara, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aang se dio cuenta de esto y bajo la mirada, desilusionado. Katara miro a Zuko, sonrojándose. Zuko la miro a los ojos y Katara vio la razón por la cual lo hizo, la estaba protegiendo.

-"Gracias" - le susurro Katara. Zuko solo asintió con la cabeza y miro al joven. El joven miro hacia otro lado y dijo algo. Zuko no pudo oír lo que dijo pero le pudo leer los labios, el camarero había dicho: "-Esa ramera/puta". Inmediatamente, Zuko miro a Katara sorprendido. Katara también se había dado cuenta de lo que el camarero dijo, y miro a otro lado de la vergüenza.

-"Porque no nos vamos?" - dijo Katara parándose y dejando el dinero en la mesa. -"Tenemos cosas que hacer". Todos se pararon y se fueron, confusos. Aang se preguntaba que había pasado entre Zuko y Katara. Mientras Zuko estaba tratando de figurar e armar el rompecabezas en el cual Katara lo tenía.

_Que estará ella haciendo? , En que sea metido?. _

222222222222222222222222222222222

Los días pasaban, y siempre era la misma historia. Ellos encontraban a Katara durmiendo en el bosque y le preguntaban, ella le salía con el cuento de que quería entrenar y ellos se comían el cuanto, menos Zuko. Un día se armo de valor y la confrontó.

-"Katara, que esta pasando contigo?" - le pregunto mientras la joven se encontraba haciendo algo de comer.

-"De que estas hablando?" - le pregunto Katara sin despegar los ojos de la comida. "- Solo porque te ofreciste a ayudarme y te di las gracias, no se significa que tienes derecho a cuestionarme".

Zuko decidió dejar el asunto así, para que no terminaran discutiendo.

222222222222

Calló la noche y los jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo. Katara aprovecho para cambiarse de ropa. Zuko tenía su tienda de campar al lado de la de Katara, así que pudo oír que estaba despierta. Decidió quedarse adentro asta que ella se fuera y después seguirla.

Katara ya había terminado de vestirse y salió. Minutos después Zuko hizo lo mismo. Zuko vio la ropa que llevaba puesta Katara y se puede decir que era bien provocativa.

_Es el camarero __ novio de ella?. _

Minutos después habían llegado a una cabaña donde se encontraban muchas jóvenes. Todas se encontraban charlando con otros muchachos, pero lo que más había eran hombres mayores. Zuko se escondió detrás de unos árboles y espero a que Katara entrara. Se quedo algunos minutos asta que alguien lo vio. _ Oh agni , Sálvame!. _

-"Que haces hay jovencito?" - le pregunto una mujer que parecía que estaba en sus 30s. "- No tengas penas y ven a divertirte con nosotros". La mujer lo jaló y lo llevo al frente de la cabaña. Lo sentó en uno de los asientos de afuera y se acomodo en sus piernas. Zuko se sonrojo y rápidamente se paró, lo cual causo que ella se cayera.

-"Lo siento, pero no vine para esto" - dijo Zuko. La mujer lo miro confuso y dijo:

-" Que quieres decir? , este es un sitio de pros-".

La mujer fue cortada por unos gritos que venían del 2do piso de la cabaña. Zuko entró a la cabaña y se encontró muchas jóvenes de las edades de Katara y más viejas. Había licor por todo lado, ropas íntimas……

Los gritos se oyeron nuevamente y Zuko salio de su transe. Subió al segundo piso y corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cual venían los gritos. Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a Katara.

-"Katara?" - pregunto Zuko confuso. Katara se encontraba debajo de un hombre, obeso. Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-"Zuko, necesitas irte" - le dijo Katara. "- No le comentes nada a Sokka y Aang, por favor".

No lo podía creer. Zuko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hubo un momento en el cual pensó que la cicatriz que se encontraba en su ojo derecho, le estaba afectando la vista en los dos.

_Katara es una prostituta , una prostituta!. _

-"Katara" - dijo Zuko calmado.-"Vamos nos, salgamos de aquí. Ven conmigo".

El hombre se levanto de la cama con dificultad y se dirijo hacia Zuko, dejando a Katara sola en la cama.

-"Ella no va a ningún sitio, en este prostíbulo se le paga muy bien a la jóvenes. Ella necesita el dinero, y de la única forma que puede obtenerlo es haciendo su trabajo."

-"Ella no tiene que entregarse a nadie para conseguir lo que quiere".

-"Eso es opción de ella no tuya jovencito. Largate".

-"No me iré sin Katara" - dijo Zuko sin miedo. El hombre se lanzo hacia el y Zuko lo detuvo por el cuello y uso su control del fuego para quemarlo.

-"Zuko, no!" - grito Katara arropando su cuerpo con la sabana "- Era uno de mis mas importantes clientes, no tienes ideas de cuento dinero esa no hubiera traído".

-"Ponte la ropa" - le dijo Zuko fríamente y con veneno en su voz. Katara cojio su ropa y los dos se escaparon por la ventana.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Katara se encontraba recostada de un árbol, mientras Zuko estaba parado mirándola. Tenían media hora sin decirse una palabra.

-" No te dimos lo lujos que querías y fuiste a buscarlo a otro sitio, eh?" - dijo Zuko.

-"Zuko, no es así".

-"Entonces que es Katara, explícame!" - le dijo Zuko. Quería saber su razón y quería ser convencido por ella. No quería gritarle ni regañarla, ya que sabe lo que se siente ser un perdedor y hacer lo que se piensa que es correcto.

Katara lo miro, sintiéndose débil.

-"No sabes lo difícil que es para mi Zuko. No tienes la menor idea de lo difícil que es mantenerlo a todos ustedes sin preocuparme de que vamos a comer al otro día. El consolarlos cuando algo va mal. El tener que cocinarles con lo que hay , sabiendo lo difícil que es para ellos el comer la misma cosa por semanas!. Me mata, Zuko. Y Cuando…. cuando vi esta oportunidad de hacer dinero, la coji sin pensarlo dos veces. No me arrepiento".

-"No estas pensando en ti, Katara. Sabes como se sentiría Aang y tu hermano si se enteran de esto. Estas equivocada, Katara. No nos estamos muriendo de hambre. Aprendí de ustedes a ayudar y a interesarme en los demás, cual se me hacia difícil. No tienes que ponerte en esta situación para ayudarnos".

Al oír esto, Katara se paro y lo abrazó tiernamente. Descanso su cabeza en su hombro y lloró todas las lágrimas que ha aguantado por tanto tiempo, culpa. Se sentía sucia y limpia a la misma vez, limpia porque por fin alguien la sacó del estado en el cual se encontraba. Sabía que podía confiar en Zuko.

-"No tienen porque enterarse de esto" - Le susurro Zuko al oído. "- Voy a estar contigo Katara, no pienso dejarte sola en."

-"Gracias nuevamente, Zuko" - dijo Katara, dándole un calido beso en la mejilla. "- gracias".

22222222222222222

Se que estuvo bien cortito, pero fue algo que me vino de repente. Reviews por favor!!


End file.
